


Updates

by ARS2SWIM



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARS2SWIM/pseuds/ARS2SWIM
Summary: Updates for whenever I get lazy and stop releasing chapters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 12-20-20

So I’m sure some of y’all may have noticed that I haven’t posted in a while. To get this out of the way - no, Thoughtful’s Journey isn’t cancelled. Yet. I’ve honestly been in a huge writing slump and I don’t know for sure if I’m even gonna finish this stupid thing. I’ve very slowly been reworking the outline for the final section of the story and it’s honestly been kind of hellish. Mostly because I’m an extremely lazy writer and can’t get myself to actually do this crap. But at the same time I feel very motivated to finish this stupid thing so I can finally say I wrote a decently long story and actually finished it. Plus I think some of the characters are kinda okay, y’know, and it’d be sad to let that go to waste. But I also think this story has sorely needed so much more time in the oven, but then again I was unsure how to organically space out events in a story at the time of writing TJ’s outline. And to be frank, I still don’t! I have been learning a tiny bit though, through videos and books on writing. But honestly sometimes I have to consider whether or not I even want to write given how my mind frequently seems to be nearly allergic to it.

Yeah, by this point I’m basically rambling, so uhh... Also! I just started high school and that’s been taking a lot of both time and headspace. Not only that, but I started recording music and I know this might sound sacrilegious as someone who’s dreamed of becoming an author but _I might kiiiiind of prefer music maybeeeee_ (and this is the part where I’d link my SoundCloud or Bandcamp but honestly I’ve been feeling really dead today and can’t be bothered). Wow though, it feels good to write again, even if it’s just an update. I wonder how I could just take away the headache portion of writing stories, now.

But yeah, that’s what I’ve been up to, basically. I’m really sorry for being silent for months on end but not only have I been occupied, but... it’s really hard to write man!! Seriously! I don’t understand how some people do it. Writing is great until it sucks, but maybe that’s just a symptom of a brain that doesn’t read nor write as much as it should. Anyway, hopefully this was informative. Thoughtful’s Journey will probably return at some point because I’d really like to finish it, for feelings of self-accomplishment if nothing else. Sorry about the wait. And uhhhhh, *goodbye!*


	2. 2-8-21

I’d like to get the next chapter of Thoughtful’s Journey out by early March or so. Unfortunately I don’t have much of an idea of what I’m going to write about in it just yet. And lately I’ve not really been doing anything creative, just sort of messing around. But hey, I’m finishing this series! So yeah, while deadlines aren’t the most fun thing ever, they encourage me to work. I’ll extend it if I need to, but then again I can write a lot in a few days. I just tend to spend most days... not writing. But yeah, expect the new chapter by early March, and I’ll try to keep y’all updated if things change.   
  


Also as an aside, I wish A03 had a thing like DeviantArt journals or status updates. Then I wouldn’t have to shoehorn this in. **ALSO I MIGHT DECIDE TO CHANGE THE FORMATTING OF MY UPDATES, SO IF YOU’D LIKE TO CONTACT ME, FOR NOW, PLEASE JOIN THIS SERVER: https://discord.gg/GyvQeMH**  
  


Hope y’all have been enjoying Thoughtful’s fun little adventure. Well, it hasn’t really been fun for him... but you get what I mean, right? Stay safe, and uhh... have patience! Because I’m slow!


	3. Thoughtful’s Journey is over

Thoughtful’s Journey is over. https://www.reddit.com/r/WingsOfFire/comments/lztpc0/announcementthoughtfuls_journey_is_over/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app&utm_name=iossmf


End file.
